Late August in Lima
by umbrella0326
Summary: When I heard Glee Producers were considering a scene involving Blaine, Sebastian, and Dave, I didn't like that idea. After a while, I considered what a scene like this may look like. This takes place in late Summer, just before Season 4. Sebofsky, with some Blaine and Kurt later. Rated T. I do not own Glee.
1. Chapter 1

Late August in Lima, Ohio was your typical Midwestern summer – hot, humid, lots of bugs. Sunsets were later in the evening, making the transition into night that much longer, and yet shorter.

You'd be surprised the amount of time it takes to admire these things in Lima, Ohio when walking through the gravelly, narrow parking lot of Scandals in downtown. After all, there isn't much scenery in Lima – it's flat and not very touristy.

These were the understated thoughts Dave Karofsky had while walking towards the only gay bar in town. He had no intention of staying in Lima for much longer than he had to. Of course, few rarely wanted to stay, but that's a topic for another time. Scandals wasn't worth staying in Lima, and Dave had plans for the future. Or, at least, he had _tentative_ plans.

Dave hadn't changed much since his horrific encounter with a rope and closet the previous February. He was still big and beefy, with a round face, soft hazel eyes, and a small, yet dapper smile. He wasn't fat, of course. He concentrated on working out, preparing for the coming autumn. You'd think he was a soft, innocent bear cub if you hadn't known his past. Everyone in town knew his past. Well, scratch that. Every _gay_ person, and the straight people that mattered, knew his _true _past.

Dave was wearing a pair of dark khaki shorts that reached just below his knees, a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of black shin-high boots. Standard attire for the bar scene, even in Lima. He briefly considered wearing his denim baseball cap, but the humidity in the air would just make him hotter. He still had a preoccupation with "sweating too much." He shivered slightly.

Dave reached the door and was greeted by Mike, the once-curt and then friendly doorman, upon seeing Dave. He smiled at Dave, made sure Dave had his "ID", took the entry money, and then, Dave strolled in.

Typical, small town gay bar – a bar on one side of the room, and a small dance floor on the other, with limited seating area near the dance floor. A video screen played ridiculous and silly videos on loop that Dave had numerously seen before. That night, there were no drag queens and Dave didn't really see anybody he knew, which surprised him. He was now a "regular", and he relished that fact.

As Dave strolled through, a patron or two would occasionally look up and see Dave, regard him, and return to their drinks. Everybody sized everybody up in a bar, gay or straight. Dave must've passed or was considered "insignificant" to the patrons, so far. Of course, one guy did stare at Dave, but Dave didn't notice.

Dave walked towards the end of the bar, near the pool table. He liked this semi-secluded area of the bar. It was slightly darker and a little more of a social area, where one could be with a group of friends or be entirely alone. Dave smiled as he approached the other Mike in Scandals. This Mike was the only bartender on duty, so far. Mike smiled back.

"Hey," Dave greeted with a little smile.

"Hey, Dave." Mike smiled back. Mike was a handsome young, redheaded bartender who always raked in good tips. It's handy to have a winning smile when you're behind any bar.

"I'll take a –", Dave began.

"A beer."

Dave whirled behind and saw Sebastian Smythe grinning that meerkat smile of his. _Meerkat_. Dave quickly thought how funny Kurt's reference to Sebastian was dead on, but then furrowed his brow at Sebastian. Dave didn't like or trust Sebastian. Anybody know knew him didn't trust him.

"What?" Dave asked, incredulously.

"You heard me." Sebastian replied with a smile. Sebastian then turned to Mike.

"I'll take a beer and one for him too", indicating Dave. Mike very briefly looked at Dave, then back to Sebastian, and with a small frown on his face, left to get their beers.

Sebastian turned to Dave, smiling. But this time, Sebastian's smile seemed more …subtle. Dave couldn't help take in Sebastian. Sebastian was, after all, very cute. Sandy blonde hair, skinny, and maybe 5'9" tall. _A twink_, thought Dave. _A twink with a bad reputation._ Dave curled up his lips in a tight, controlled smile.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" asked Dave, slightly annoyed. He didn't want his night to be fighting off slutty advances. Dave wanted peace, conversation, and the occasional eye candy when he went to Scandals. For now, he was only getting one out of three. Conversations with Sebastian often involved filtering through sad flirting.

"Is there something wrong paying for a beer for my number one bear cub?", Sebastian asked.

"Yes, when it's from you." replied Dave.

"Oh, don't be like that, bear cub", coolly replied Sebastian, "I only want to buy you a beer."

Two beers came, dropped off by Mike. Sebastian paid for the beers, taking one for himself and handed one out to Dave, without even looking at him.

"Thanks." said Dave, plainly. Dave didn't trust Sebastian any further than he could throw him. Of course, Dave could throw him pretty far, but that doesn't mean he even wants to or was even the point. _What's his angle here? _thought Dave. Dave looked at Sebastian's' attire. Pretty subtle for Sebastian – a blue and white striped polo, with the collars down this time, and a pair of black jean shorts that couldn't be any tighter. Dave couldn't help but notice Sebastian's well-toned, yet relatively small almost hairless calves. _Hmmmm._

Dave grinned a little and sipped his beer. He was hardly a light weight, but he never wanted to let alcohol get him in further trouble than his past.

But then Dave noticed that Sebastian still hadn't looked at him. He looked closer at Sebastian. Sebastian was facing the bar, head ever so slightly bowed, as if he was thinking or even praying. Dave could've sworn he saw a little contemplation or, incredibly enough, sadness in Sebastian's face. Dave's curiosity perked.

"Seb…"

"Only my friends call me that." Sebastian replied, with a slightly firm affirmation to his tone.

"Alright, Sebastian." Dave began, "what's going on?"

"Nothing." said Sebastian.

Now Dave's curiosity was really peaked. Sebastian was known as a cute, young slut, who never minded getting in people's business. But now, Sebastian seemed, well, contemplative. Dave briefly considered leaving, but something told him to stay.

"OK, if you say so…", Dave said. Dave stayed where he was, sipping his beer. Around them, more patrons appeared and a pool game began. The music on the dance floor side of the bar increased in volume ever so slightly and the night simply seemed to begin. Lights darkened and the mood seemed to be lighter. The video screen replayed the same tired video.

As Dave scanned the bar, his eyes finally fell on Sebastian again. Sebastian hadn't moved, still appearing to be in complete thought. Or prayer. _Prayer's doubtful_, thought Dave, _but you never know._

"Spill it, Smythe." Dave began, "what's going on?"

Suddenly, Sebastian turned towards Dave and just for a second, Dave saw an open and raw face, as if Sebastian were to present a different kind of man that he was. But then, a smaller (_weaker?_) version of the Smythe smile appeared.

"I need to talk to you…if you don't mind." Sebastian said. He still wore his little smile, but Dave could tell this was just for show.

Dave quickly looked around the bar, for anybody else he knew, or, hell, even for a place to run. He didn't want to talk to Sebastian any more than he had to, even if he was curious about what was to be said. However, Dave didn't see anybody he knew and returned his gaze to Sebastian.

"Alright", said Dave, "let's go over by the pool table."

"Why can't we just stay here?" asked Sebastian weakly.

Dave simply looked at him, delicately studying Sebastian's face. He definitely wanted to talk and Dave wasn't easily getting out of it.

"OK." Dave said simply.

Dave sat patiently, looking at Sebastian. But Sebastian wasn't looking so good all of a sudden. Dave slightly leaned in, intently.

"Dave…."

"Yes?"

Silence. Tension was a little thick and Dave scooted a little closer to Sebastian. _This might be good_, thought Dave.

"I need to apologize."


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" replied Dave. Dave couldn't help notice that he thought Sebastian could easily be lying, but he wasn't so sure.

Dave narrowed his eyes a little. _OK, I'll hear him out._

Sebastian, for his part, simply stared at Dave, a slightly sad expression on his face.

"Yes, really." said Sebastian.

"OK. What for?"

"Well…", began Sebastian. He shifted his eyes to Dave's t-shirt, not really looking at it or Dave's broad chest. He was deep in thought.

Dave waited. He could tell this pained Sebastian, since Dave had never seen this side of him. _This_ will _be good_, he thought.

"I…", Sebastian said. He scratched his ear briefly and shifted his beer bottle in his hand.

Again, Dave waited.

Bar patrons flowed to and fro around them, but the pair didn't seem to notice them. Sebastian finally figured out what he wanted to say and Dave scooted even closer.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said plainly.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to apologize already", replied Dave, "but you haven't given me any details."

The pair continued to sit. Dave studied Sebastian and didn't like what he was seeing. Sebastian now looked pained. Dave began to feel sorry for him.

"Look, Sebastian," began Dave, "whatever is going on, you can talk to me."

Sebastian finally looked back in Dave's eyes. All Sebastian saw was patience and a guarded expression. _I don't deserve his trust if that's what I'm seeing_, thought Sebastian.

"I was wrong….I mean, I wronged you…." Sebastian stumbled. "I've said some mean things to and about you and I have been completely wrong."

Dave said nothing and sipped on his beer. Sebastian too took a sip of his beer and then his words then came flooding out of him.

"Dave, I too called you chubby, sweaty, but also overweight, undateable, rude, bullish, brooding, bullying and you don't deserve any of those things. You could get a guy if you wanted. You're just as scared as many of us are and I can't take being hated by everyone anymore. You're just as scared as me. You're just too good of a guy now to hate on and I can't think that you could hate me like everyone else does and how-"

"Sebastian", loudly interrupted Dave. Sebastian was slightly panting. Dave looked into his eyes and saw something he'd never seen before – guilt, remorse. Dave almost smiled. _So, he has a conscience after all, _thought Dave.

"You're going to run out of air." said Dave.

"But, I'm not done…" said Sebastian, faintly.

"I know," said Dave with a soft smile, "but you need to slow down."

Sebastian didn't know what to say in that moment. His green eyes met Dave's hazel eyes and in that moment, he knew he was doing the right thing for Dave. And for himself.

Sebastian closed his eyes momentarily and took a small breath. When he opened them, Dave had scooted even closer with a friendly look in his eyes. Sebastian couldn't have been more grateful. Then, blunt honesty took over.

"It's like I told Kurt and Blaine last February," began Sebastian, "you know, after your…incident."

Dave simply blinked.

"What did you tell them?" asked Dave.

Sebastian paused. _This is soooo hard_, thought Sebastian.

"It's all fun and games…until it's not."

Dave stared at Sebastian. He had never heard Sebastian talk like this before. Nobody had, that he knew of. Sebastian looked into Dave's eyes, almost pleadingly. There was no trust to speak of, but perfect honesty has its own foundation and Dave knew that.

Sebastian broke away from Dave's gaze.

"We've all been where you were, Dave," started Sebastian, "but most of us were lucky to get through it without being….outed."

Dave shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. He was totally unprepared for this conversation to take place, but he knew he could and should face it.

Around them, bar life continued, with it flashing lights, occasional outbursts of laughter, and flirting everywhere, except where Dave and Sebastian sat.

Dave rubbed the side of his shaven face, absently. He looked at his beer bottle as if he wasn't really looking at it. Then, he blinked, took a small drink of his beer, and returned his gaze to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked bad. His normally revolting smile was replaced with a frown and his body posture was slumped, slightly leaning towards Dave. A kind of sympathy flowed from Dave that he never expected that night.

"If you want," suddenly began Sebastian, without looking up, "I don't blame you if you want to punch me."

"I'm not going to hit you." Dave said, immediately.

Seconds passed. The two just sat there, uncomfortably. Nobody said anything and Dave was at a loss as to what to say, until Kurt's words came to him.

Dave leaned in a little closer, again.

"I know, I know."

Sebastian's head shot up at hearing these words. Dave's face was the picture of peace and understanding. Relief flooded through Sebastian and had him shaking, slightly.

Sebastian turned in his bar stool towards the bar for a second or two, and then, quite suddenly, back to Dave.

"Thank you…" said Sebastian, timidly.

"Of course." replied Dave.

Dave thought this was the time to really show Sebastian the he understood the pain of hurting fellow gay guys, the pain of trying to understand what you are and how you live your "gay life." Dave immediately felt nothing other than sympathy and understanding.

"You know you don't have to go on hurting yourself and others with your snarky, slutty ways." Dave said, with a slight smile towards the end of his statement.

Sebastian chuckled loudly at that, and then returned to his defeated posture.

"I know," started Sebastian, "but it's what I've done for so long it's become its own….."

"Self-defense mechanism?" Dave supplied.

Sebastian regarded Dave for a brief moment.

"Yes, but it's hardly an excuse." said Sebastian

The two looked at each other, both now with sudden smiles on their faces. They were a kind of kin to each other now. Kin doesn't always trust or even love each other, but they do often understand how they think they should live. When that life doesn't work, a new one needs to be invented.

"Listen," began Sebastian, "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

"Like I said, I know. All is forgiven."

Sebastian stared at him, in awe.

"Just like that?" asked Sebastian.

"Just like that." Dave quickly replied.

"Why?" Sebastian asked a little suspiciously.

Now, it was Dave's turn to look contemplative. He looked at his beer bottle, letting his fingernails scrape along the label. A small smile slowly formed on his face.

"Let's just say," began Dave, "that I've had inspiration at how much it can take to forgive someone for…bullying." Dave's voice quivered just a little at that last word and he coughed once.

Sebastian immediately understood. A comfortable, companionable silence fell on them. Mike the bartender stopped by to make sure everything was OK and if they needed another beer. Two heads bobbed up and down, indicating they were fine. A patron accidentally bumped into Sebastian and apologies were quickly spoken, although Sebastian's apology was absent-minded.

Both boys were deep in thought. Deep in thought at the fact that they both hurt others and that Sebastian had hurt Dave. How does a bully reform? Does a bully reform? Doesn't everybody bully, by the strictest definition?

"Wanna dance?" suddenly asked Sebastian, smiling.

"Um, no." Dave quickly replied.

"Why not?" started Sebastian, "I happen to know that you were an awesome zombie at a certain halftime show."

Dave's face fell at that. Sebastian had to learn that talking about Dave's past was a process and he just couldn't jump in anywhere and expect a conversation.

Sebastian's smile faded a little. He realized his mistake.

"Look," began Sebastian, "I'd like to start over with you, Dave."

Dave eyed him with blatant curiosity. And a little suspicion.

"Really? I'm not in the mood for a quicky." Dave coolly replied.

"Neither am I." replied Sebastian.

Again, silence between the two. Dave studied Sebastian's friendly face. _This is just too weird_, thought Dave. But if anybody understood second chances, it was Dave.

"OK", Dave said, "I'm cool with it."

Sebastian's face lit up! He even radiated a little, all signs of past sadness and trauma completely gone.

Dave couldn't help but smile. Sebastian could be cute the very, very few times people got to see this side of him. And, Sebastian was pretty cute.

Conversation flowed easily after that. The two talked about Sebastian's upcoming senior year at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. The glee club (called "The Warblers", so Dave could remember) would be starting their usual round up of suspects for new members. Sebastian was taking college prep courses, like chemistry and advanced English, and considered going out for lacrosse.

However, Sebastian made a minor mistake. He asked Dave about his plans for the coming autumn. Dave indicated he was returning to public high school for his senior year.

"What?!" Sebastian asked, completely caught off guard. He knew Dave was a senior this past year.

"Well," began Dave, "after my little incident last February, I didn't return to any school. I pretty much had the grades to get a diploma, even if it was from that hellish Thurston High School, and was even offered the GED. But, I just didn't want to do it. I need a _new_ senior year."

"Really? Why?" asked Sebastian.

Dave slowly turned his head away and looked completely distracted. Several seconds went by before Dave finally answered.

"I want to play football."

Sebastian blinked. _There's more to this story_, thought Sebastian. But, he kept his thoughts to himself, gave Dave the privacy he deserved, and normal conversation resumed.

Another round of beer was bought, this time by Dave, of course. Sebastian politely took the beer from Dave, thanking him. To his credit, Dave simply responded with a quiet 'you're welcome.'

While Dave talked about what college prep courses he was going to take, Sebastian did let his eyes roam over Dave. He secretly liked Dave's brawny build but he wouldn't tell him.

Then, while Sebastian talked about dorm life, Dave let his eyes roam over Sebastian. Dave liked the way Sebastian's smile made him feel, and Dave couldn't ignore Sebastian's beautiful eyes and soft lips. Dave tore his eyes away, yet still continued to listen to Sebastian.

Their subtle glances at each other went unnoticed. Well, mostly unnoticed.

As the night wore on, more and more people came in. A suspicious smell drifted in from the entrance. Dave and Sebastian shared knowing glances.

"Well, I better get going." Sebastian said suddenly.

"Really? It's only a quarter till midnight." Dave retorted.

"Dave," Sebastian said, "I live in Westerville. It's an hour and a half drive, and we start our session this Monday. I have to sneak into my dorm room, remember? I told you I moved in earlier today."

"How do you sneak in?" Dave asked curiously.

"Oh, I have ways." Sebastian devilishly replied.

Dave smiled.

"Well, I'll walk you out." Dave said.

Now, Sebastian smiled.

Dave waved his goodbye to Mike the bartender, and the two of them walked through the bar and out the door.

The night air was still muggy and both boys had a sudden intake of air at the stark contrast of air quality. Sebastian even sneezed, with a quiet 'God bless you' from Dave.

They simply walked in silence, side-by-side. They didn't look at each other and just walked.

They approached Sebastian's car first.

"Dave," began Sebastian, "thank you. I had a nice talk with you and a nice time tonight."

"Me too" replied Dave.

The boys looked at each other, with a vague kind of uncomfortable feeling.

"Well, see you around." said Sebastian, with a wave.

"See ya'" said Dave, with a small, uncomfortable wave of his own.

As Sebastian started the engine and got more comfortable in his seat, he suddenly rolled down the window.

"You gonna be here next Saturday?" he asked with a nice, pleasant smile.

"Yes." Dave replied, gently.

"Cool. I'll probably see you then, bear cub!"

And with that, Sebastian backed out of the driveway, and headed down North Street to get to Route 33, back to Westerville.

Dave watched him leave, sighed slightly, and headed to his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Since that Saturday night when he ran into Sebastian and had a very interesting and illuminating evening, Dave's life returned to normal. Football practice had already turned into two-a-days, and his part-time job at his Dad's law office took up some of the other time. He still had household chores and the occasional Xbox 360 video games to maintain, as well as some light reading and television. You know, teenage life.

But Dave's life wasn't all football for Pawnee High School and attorney assistant work, or work in general. There were many days leading up to the first day of school where he could sit in his attic room, turn on his mp3 player, and zone out. This is what Dave was doing the Tuesday afternoon after his conversation with Sebastian at Scandals. The only other sound in the vicinity was the endless droning of the window air conditioner unit. The unit would have to be replaced soon, but the need for an air conditioner would end in a few weeks.

He was an introvert, after all. He loved these moments. He could tune out the world, listen to alt rock from SiriusXM satellite radio or just his normal downloads. The world became invisible, with all its hate and unforgiving ways and jealousy and love and passion and beliefs.

He didn't have to think about being gay – unless he chose to. He still knew he was gay, of course. And lately, he was contemplating something….

A boyfriend. Would that be that unreasonable? With a renewed senior year approaching, it would have to be a secret relationship – probably. He knew he was gay. He was comfortable at Scandals. He had made strides. It was only logical to think that companionship, beyond friendships at Scandals, was a good next step.

But then, Dave immediately frowned. A secret relationship – probably. _That's not fair to either of us_, thought Dave. But he couldn't ignore that he _was_ interested in reaching out, in a romantic, passionate way. He had no clue how to "get a guy", but his interest was peaking. _Am I ready for a public relationship?_

Dave's thoughts then turned to Sebastian. Sebastian was probably in class right now. Dave grinned. Private schools always want to get the jump on academics while public schools take their time. _Gotta love the national education system in this country_, Dave thought.

There was only one attempt at contact between the two boys. It was a text from Sebastian that Sunday. The text simply read, "Scandals, Saturday nights, should be our thing." Dave had smiled and simply replied, "OK." Dave still didn't understand why Sebastian drove all the way to Lima just to go to a gay bar in the first place, but that would probably come up sooner or later.

_Heh_, _Seb. Maybe one day Sebastian will allow me to call him that._

Dave's eyes shot open. Did he really just think that? Was he interested in a real friendship with Sebastian? After all, Sebastian was some sort of contact with the gay world beyond barflies. They did arrange for Saturday nights to be their "thing", whatever that truly meant. What would Dave do with that? Dave shook his head a little and turned up his Evans Blue song that was currently playing.

He closed his eyes again and zoned out. He never really slept during these moments, but he had nodded off a time or two. He just loved the peace during the late summer days when he could savor the solitude and summer's warmth. There weren't very many days of summer left and school was starting the following Monday.

Of course, it took a while for Dave to get to this solitude. Meaning, Dave had to earn the trust of his parents that he was OK to be left alone without attempting….

Dave shivered.

.

Friday night. Dave was finished with two-a-day practices and was returning home from the last day of work at his Dad's office. His parents were already home, doing the usual Friday night activities – his Mom was cooking a nice dinner and his Dad was in the living room watching TV.

Dinner went smoothly. It usually did. Never any feathers ruffled. Standard conversations flowed – "How was your day?", "How are you feeling, Dave?", "Are you still right guard on the football team?", etc. His parents never, ever brought up Dave's sexuality. This tore at Dave. He couldn't leave them out of his life, but what could he tell them? What exactly did he know about gay life and about his life in general? What should his parents know?

Occasionally, his Dad would give him concerned looks, shift his head to the side a little, shrug, and resume eating. No one asks questions about homosexuality in Lima, Ohio _to_ their own gay children. Nobody ever wants to know, unless you're the incredible Burt Hummel.

After dinner, Dave helped clean up and returned to his room. He didn't have any plans that night and thought about going to Scandals. Dave had no friends anymore in Lima. Scandals was his only outlet for friendship. Since this was his first year at Pawnee High School, he hadn't really developed any friends on the team, yet.

As Dave was looking up more powerful window air conditioner units on the internet, he got a hell of a surprise through his cell phone.

Kurt Hummel was calling.

_Oh God. Kurt._

_._

"Hello?" Dave answered tentatively.

"Dave? It's Kurt."

Silence. But Dave was so unprepared not only for the phone call, but the sudden silence itself. He had so much to say and no words at the moment to say them.

"Dave?" asked Kurt.

"Uh, yeah, hi Kurt. How are you?" blundered Dave.

"I'm fine. Do you have a minute to talk?" asked Kurt.

_Only a lifetime's worth._

"Sure. What's up?"

Now, it was Kurt's time to be silent. But, of course, that didn't last long.

"Well, I'm going to be in Lima in two weeks and wanted to get together with you and Blaine and me. We were going to Scandals. Wanna come?"

Dave was dumbfounded.

"S-sure, Kurt! That, um, sounds great. I'll be there."

"Excellent! We have something we want to ask you, so I'll see you in two weeks at Scandals?"

"I'll be there, Kurt. What's going on?"

Kurt was silent, again, for just a second.

"I'm going to hold on to that until we get there. We're flying into Dayton and coming up Saturday morning. Hopefully the flight won't be turbulent."

Dave wasn't comfortable in casual conversations like this with Kurt. Although they agreed to stay friends and stay in touch, they didn't do it very often. However, Kurt was acting like they were the best of friends and Dave wasn't about to push his luck.

"O-OK, Kurt. Then, I'll see you then."

"OK. Good night, Dave!"

"Good night."

And then the cell phones disconnected. Dave's thoughts were a pinball machine. _What the- What is going on? What does he want? Will I be OK in front of him? Blaine will be there? Why Blaine too? Why is Kurt returning to Lima now? What does all of this MEAN?!_

And in the midst of those thoughts, all of them came crashing down in one big heap. He had forgotten one thing.

Sebastian will be there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that so, bear cub?" asked Sebastian, with an ornery smile.

Dave and Sebastian were at Scandals the very next Saturday. Dave's first week and Sebastian's second week of school went by normally. Dave had a few cuts and bruises from his first football game of the season the night before, but they were nothing he couldn't handle. Playing right guard always has risks of bodily injury, but minor injuries were par for the course.

Dave and Sebastian were sitting at a table near the pool table. Dave mused that this was the area he initially wanted to have his impromptu conversation with Sebastian the previous Saturday. Both boys were drinking beer and having a good time.

Dave couldn't help but take in Sebastian. He was dressed in a white, short-sleeved, button-up, linen shirt that was buttoned all the way up. _Pretty conservative for him_. He wore bright red cotton cargo shorts that fell just below his knee caps, giving Dave another excellent view of his tight, hairless calves. _Hmmmm._

Sebastian was also checking out his bear cub. Dave was wearing a green t-shirt that fit him well. He found his eyes occasionally drifting to Dave's round and developed shoulders and bulging pecs. Oddly enough, Sebastian didn't notice what shorts or jeans Dave was wearing. Evidently, Dave's chest was just too much to ignore. Imagine that.

"Yes," Dave answered, "and I want you on your best behavior."

"Of course, Dave", said Sebastian with a little smile on his face.

Dave half-heartedly glared at Sebastian until he finally gave Dave more information to go on. Dave's "glare" insisted on more elaboration from Sebastian.

"I'm being honest!" exclaimed Sebastian.

Dave didn't hold back his little glare. Sebastian decided this was the moment to be more serious and gain trust. He liked Dave and wanted to be liked back. Who doesn't?

"OK, here's the truth", began Sebastian, "I don't hate Kurt. Of course, I really, _really_ liked Blaine…for a while."

Sebastian looked away for a second before returning his gaze to Dave's inquiring and beautiful hazel eyes.

"I wasn't lying in my little rant last weekend."

Dave momentarily looked confused and before he could ask a question, Sebastian promptly provided more information.

"I'm tired of being hated." Sebastian simply said.

Dave watched Sebastian. Dave noticed the way the swirling colored lights at Scandals seemed to dance through and sometimes off Sebastian's green eyes. His high cheek bones accentuated his thin face and made him seem even younger than his eighteen year old self really was. Dave found he couldn't take his eyes off him as he gulped some of his beer.

Dave beckoned Sebastian to continue.

"I'm trying, Dave," Sebastian said, earnestly. "I don't want to be the old Sebastian any more than you want to be Karofsky."

Dave hated that reference but allowed it to be used. The statement made perfect, albeit awkward, sense. A gamut of emotions would've bowled Dave over in the past, but months of self-acceptance pushed him past this. Dave allowed himself to be proud of this accomplishment.

"So," started Dave, whose eyes were still glued to Sebastian's, "can I ask you a question?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Why?"

Sebastian smirked. "I'm done being a jerk. I'm done being the one to be sneered at. I'm done being a slut. It sucks. I just don't….."

And that's when stronger emotions came through for the first time that night. Sebastian's trademark smirk gradually became a frown and Dave was mildly worried. Showing concern for Sebastian was definitely new territory for Dave or really anyone. _I'm beginning to really like this guy, _Dave thought.

"I just don't wanna be alone anymore." Sebastian finished, quietly.

Dave was astonished but tried his best not to show it. He simply nodded, not removing his eyes from Sebastian.

"I understand. Completely." Dave compassionately responded.

The smack of a pool rack blasting apart blasted their ears all of a sudden, causing their eyes to briefly move to the sound before pulling them back to each other. It was a standard night at Scandals – dancing, flirting, pool ball games, drunks, etc. They each glanced around the bar in that moment, letting their words sink in, before their eyes met again. Something was different between them and they were definitely thinking this when Dave suddenly spoke up.

"Another beer?" asked Dave.

"Not yet. I have to pace myself, bear cub, because I have to drive an hour and a half."

Dave was perplexed. "OK, I have to ask." Dave said.

"Shoot." Sebastian responded.

"Why come all the way to Lima when there are plenty of gay bars around Westerville?" Dave asked. _I hope I have the correct answer._

Sebastian grinned. Dave noticed the way Sebastian's ears lifted slightly when he smiled and loved Sebastian's delicate jaw line and throat. Sebastian must've noticed where Dave's eyes roamed as Sebastian's grin turned into a beautiful, knowing smile. Dave blushed.

"Oh, there are several answers to that question, bear cub", began Sebastian, "most of which center around…" Sebastian faltered. Dave looked at him, concerned.

"Well, the old me loved the attention I got here. Down in the Westerville area, there are many guys my age in gay bars. Up here, there aren't as many. It's easy to pick up a guy here in Lima."

Dave frowned.

"Don't worry, big guy," said Sebastian, "those days are over. I mean, I come up here because those old habits are hard to break, including just getting attention."

At this statement, Sebastian widened his arms as if to say "hey guys, look at me!" Dave smirked and Sebastian lowered his arms.

"The other reason," said Sebastian, with a slightly softer, fonder tone, "is that I like the present company I keep."

_Thought so._

"Well, thank you, Mr. Smythe." Dave replied.

"You're very welcome, Mr. Bear Cub. Uh, er, um, I mean Mr. Karofsky." Sebastian said with a little laugh. "And, of course, it _is _the truth."

Dave's smiled widened, followed very quickly by Sebastian's own smile. Dave raised his beer bottle and Sebastian clinked them together. They both took gulps of their beer. Dave glanced to his left at nothing really and when he looked back at Sebastian, he found that Sebastian's eyes never left Dave's.

Shyly, Sebastian looked away. _God, he's cute_. _Those lips…._

Companionable silence filled their area. Around them, normal bar life flowed. Dancers were giggling while dancing to that silly "It's Raining Men" song, while a ridiculous video played of a 1950s housewife boxing a punching bag.

There was a general feeling of happiness and contentment between the two boys. They were fast becoming friends and they both knew it. Dave's thoughts brought him back to a lovely quote from _The Lost Language of Cranes_, where one of the characters wrote that his partner was "doomed to happiness." _I soooo could handle that_.

It was still August. There would be one more Saturday in August and then it would be September along with slightly cooler nights. Air conditioning units kept the patrons cool, unless they were dancing. Outside, the air was muggy, polluted and uncomfortable. But inside the bar, and especially at Dave and Sebastian's table, the air was warm, clean, and comfortable.

"You know," began Sebastian,"I am going to get you on that dance floor someday."

Dave chuckled but didn't respond. In truth, Dave could dance and liked it very much. But dancing in this environment didn't interest him very much. Dancing at Scandals just seemed like an assembly line of flirting to him. And it was. But, of course, if the right person came along, Dave might be talked into dancing. It all depended on the company. Dave realized that he probably would get talked into dancing with Sebastian someday, but of course he wouldn't tell him that.

"When we meet with Kurt and Blaine, let's try our best to keep it civil." Dave said. "Let's try to put the past in the past, if we _all_ are trying to keep it back there."

"Easier said than done, Dave." Sebastian responded. "Kurt and Blaine hate me and you're just starting to tolerate me. Are you sure they still don't see you as Karofsky?"

The comfortable air whooshed away and Dave was angry. He was closer to Kurt and Blaine than Sebastian currently was and Sebastian was clearly out of line.

"Listen meerkat, I owe my survival to Kurt, and Blaine has done nothing to me. If you truly want forgiveness, I suggest you keep the past where it is and stop being a stubborn little shit!", sneered Dave.

Sebastian was speechless. That was surprise in and of itself. The snarky side of Sebastian was hard to suppress and was surprised that David Karofsky of all people had just put him in his place.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but found no words. He looked away for a moment before trying his hand at a response.

"Meerkat?" asked Sebastian.

"Meerkat?" asked Dave. "Out of all of that, _that's _what you got out of that?"

"I know what a meerkat is, but why did you call me that?"

David laughed. "Don't you remember? It was Kurt's nickname for you."

"I don't remember. Then again, I made it a point not to remember too much of anything that little brat said."

"Watch it, Sebastian", warned Dave. "Kurt's very important to me and I won't see him hurt."

Sebastian knew he was in hot water and fast. It's a difficult thing to reinvent yourself when you've had such a strong, snippy personality for most of your life. But Sebastian had to try. He just had to.

"OK. I'm sorry Dave." Sebastian said peacefully. "I shouldn't have said those things about Kurt and Blaine. And, I will be on my best behavior next Saturday."

One of Dave's eyebrows rose in response.

"Honestly, Dave." Sebastian said pleasantly. "I'm trying to be a better person and it's, well…rough going. But I'm trying."

Dave regarded him for the time being. He knew all too well how easy it was to falter when trying to become a different, better person.

"Forgive me, bear cub?" Sebastian asked.

Dave's eyebrow returned to its normal place and he simply stared at Sebastian, reading his eyes and facial expression for any clues about The New Sebastian. He wasn't getting very much information, but reasoned that Sebastian is probably telling the truth, if he's going this far to apologize.

"OK." Dave said simply.

"Great! I knew I couldn't have my bear cub angry at me for too long. You're cuter when you're smili-" And that's when Sebastian cut himself off.

Dave, embarrassed, smiled and looked down at his folded hands.

Silence.

Sebastian looked anywhere but at Dave.

"I have to go." Sebastian said suddenly.

"What?" asked Dave incredulously.

"Um, yeah, it's a long drive to Westervi-"

"But it's only eleven o'clock!" Dave argued.

Sebastian fiddled with his beer bottle, left leg bouncing up and down nervously. He hated seeming weak and vulnerable, and this new territory was unnerving. He tried to look back at Dave but found his new-found, allegedly weaker self way too much to deal with.

"Stay." Dave softly said. He placed a hand over Sebastian's fingers that were fiddling with his beer bottle. Sebastian immediately stopped and calmed his body. He got the courage to look at Dave and was astonished at the open and sweet expression on Dave's face.

"O-OK, Dave." Sebastian said quietly.

Dave's hand remained in place for a few more seconds until he removed his hand, gently sliding along Sebastian's fingers all the way past the tips.

Sebastian watched the motion, eyes lingering on Dave's fingertips as they returned below the table and out of his sight, back on Dave's lap. His eyes again went back to Dave's eyes.

Oh the compassion in their eyes at that moment! No amount of lighting or alcohol could've properly illuminated the passion that exuded between them. They stared at _and_ through each other's eyes. Gradually, they smiled at each other and sat comfortably in silence.

Easy silence and soft, short, and casual conversations flowed for a while. Patrons walked by, drunks bounded around, dancers wiggled their hips…and two boys found a new appreciation for each other, in honesty and passion. It couldn't have been a better night.

As the clock neared midnight, Dave knew Sebastian would have to go. And he was right.

"I have to leave, bear cub." Sebastian announced, a little sadly.

"I know." Dave replied simply.

They both got up at the same time and left Scandals and all their idiotic, drunken, flirty patrons. Exiting the bar, the muggy nighttime air invaded their lungs and as expected, Sebastian sneezed, followed by a quiet 'God bless you' from Dave. Both boys laughed at this, as this happened the previous weekend. And, as expected, they reached Sebastian's cute little black car first.

"Again," began Sebastian, "another wonderful night…with you."

"Ended too soon." Dave said numbly.

"I'll text you or call you soon and see you next Saturday?"

"OK."

And that's when they couldn't take their eyes off each other. The subtle awkwardness of the previous weekend was replaced by a ferocious tension. Eyes locked, searching for words and only finding unkissed lips.

It was Sebastian who moved first.

"Good night, bear cub." Sebastian said. Immediately after, he stepped up to Dave on his tip toes and placed a quick, soft, one-second kiss on Dave's lips. He pulled back, smiled a little, and turned to open his car door.

As soon as his car door was open, Dave stopped the door from shutting, by grabbing Sebastian's arm, turning him around, placing his big, beefy hands on either side of Sebastian's face and gently and firmly kissed him. The kiss lingered and was passionate.

_Oh these lips. Oh Sebastian. _

Dave slowly pulled back first.

"Good night, Seb." Dave whispered.

Sebastian smiled. He placed his hands over Dave's, gently removing them from his face. With a final wink, Sebastian turned, got in his car, pulled out of the parking lot and left for Westerville.

Dave watched the car leave the parking lot, leave North Street, leave Lima…..leave him. This time, Dave heaved a heavy, shuddery sigh and headed towards his truck.

_Good night, Seb._


	5. Chapter 5

Dave surprised himself by inviting Sebastian over to his house Friday night. Before he asked Sebastian, Dave got permission from his parents. He got the reaction he expected. He didn't exactly have to tell his parents that Sebastian is gay, but it wasn't exactly broadcasted either.

Dave took his parent's reaction in stride. When asked, his parents simply shrugged and walked away. They usually did. Dave was elated and torn at this reaction. Sebastian was going to spend the night, but he couldn't figure out how to talk to his parents about his gay life. Conservative parents make it very difficult to be gay.

Sebastian set no ground rules for the night and Dave didn't either. Pawnee had a home game that Friday night before Kurt and Blaine's arrival the following day. Dave would get home around 9:30PM and Sebastian would simply be waiting at Dave's house, after getting directions of course.

Dave hadn't heard from Kurt or Blaine either, since that one stunning phone call from Kurt. He thought about texting Kurt to see if the plans were still on for Saturday night, but hesitated for some unknown reason. Perhaps Dave wanted to see if Kurt's intentions were…real.

While Dave was on the field, he was in the zone as right guard. But the times when he was on the sidelines, a faint quivery feeling was going through his body. At first, he didn't recognize this as nervousness, thinking this was just adrenalin from the game. Pawnee won.

After the game, Dave was driving faster than normal back to his suburban home. He knew that Sebastian (_Seb!)_ would be there, waiting. Sebastian had already texted his arrival at the Karofsky home ten minutes before the game ended. Of course, Dave didn't get this text until he was in the locker room, before he did text a curt "OK" response.

Anxiously, nervously, Dave pulled into his parent's driveway, spotting Sebastian's black car parked along the street. Dave cut the engine, shut off the lights, and emerged from his truck, football gear bag in hand.

Sebastian was already walking towards him.

"Hi bear cub!" Sebastian said with a gorgeous smile.

"Hi meerkat!" Dave quickly and enthusiastically replied.

Sebastian walked right up with Dave and placed a quick kiss on Dave's lips.

"Mission accomplished tonight at Pawnee Stadium?" asked Sebastian. His breath gently wafted in Dave's face. Dave was very briefly distracted by it before answering.

"Yup. We won." Dave replied.

"Cool! You didn't go to the after-game celebration?" Sebastian coyly asked.

"Nah. I had better things to do." Dave smiled and put his hand around Sebastian's lower back.

The two boys simply smiled at each other. For the time being, no other words were needed. Sebastian's honest and winning smile matched Dave's earnest and honest one. There was only a half moon that night and the boys couldn't see each other very well, but smiles that are that close to each other can't be ignored. The lingering August heat and humidity didn't seem to effect the boys at all.

"I'm glad you came." Dave said.

"I said I would. I never tire of coming to the great Lima, Ohio", Sebastian answered to Dave's rolled eyes, "and I never get tired of seeing my number one bear cub."

Dave grinned, tightening his grip on Sebastian's lower back.

_Why am I no longer nervous?_

"Come on, Seb," began Dave, "let's go inside. My parents will already be in bed."

"OK."

The two boys walked, overnight and football gear bags over their shoulders towards David Karofsky's parent's house.

The house was a typical, suburban home for Lima – two-story, brick home with hardwood floors around. Dave and Sebastian walked into the foyer and immediately, Dave stopped.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Dave asked.

"Nope. I'm good." Sebastian answered, holding up his bag to Dave.

Dave eyed it curiously. But Sebastian simply grinned.

"I won't ask." Dave said. Sebastian briefly laughed out loud before following Dave up a set of wooden stairs, turning left, and then another left to a thick, five-panel door. What the boys didn't know is that they would never get to what Sebastian had hidden in his bag.

"My bedroom is in the attic. Very secluded from the rest of the house. I've had the air conditioner turned on all day, so it should be cool up there." Dave said.

"Cool." Sebastian said simply.

The boys walked up the rest of the way to the open space of Dave's bedroom.

Dave's bedroom was a typical teenager's room – queen-sized bed with a light blue bedspread, hardwood floors, various knick knacks, some trophies, and a small desk.

But something caught Sebastian's eye. Two model airplanes were dangling from the ceiling. Dave stopped walking aimlessly, looked at Sebastian, and followed his eyes.

"My Dad and I used to build model airplanes together. These two are special to me." Dave explained.

"They're awesome. Nice detail. Your Dad and you are pretty good at model airplanes, Dave." Sebastian said.

"Thanks." Dave said, shyly.

Sebastian regarded the airplanes a little while longer before turning to Dave.

"Why are they special?" Sebastian asked.

Dave's face fell a little, as if something that shouldn't have been asked was asked. Sebastian looked at Dave's inner struggle to answer his question, but decided not to let up for an answer.

"Dave?" Sebastian asked, gently.

Dave looked at Sebastian _(should I tell him?)_, struggling for an answer. Sebastian's green eyes simply looked into Dave's hazel eyes with nothing but unwavering support and calm.

"Dad and I promised that it would be the two of us no matter what…" Dave answered.

Sebastian briefly looked confused before urging Dave to clarify.

Dave looked away before answering.

"My Dad thought Mom was gonna leave us a while back, so the two planes are symbolic of my Dad and me. Together."

Sebastian was astonished. He had never heard Dave be this open and vulnerable before. Dave was always guarded and Sebastian knew this was his golden opportunity to show Dave how much he felt for Dave.

Sebastian gently touched Dave's forearm. Dave continued to look away, completely lost in thought. Sebastian's hand stayed where it was before trying to engulf Dave's huge forearm.

Seconds passed. Raw feelings hung in the air and Sebastian had to do something. It was getting way too tense and could easily ruin what was supposed to be a night for two friends.

Sebastian gently guided his hand up Dave's forearm, reaching his elbow.

Suddenly, Dave winced and Sebastian yanked his hand away. When Sebastian looked at his hand, he saw a little blood on it.

"Oh my God, Dave! You're hurt." Sebastian exclaimed.

"When you play right guard on a football team, I get cuts and bruises nearly every game. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?!" exclaimed Sebastian, "Of course it's a big deal. Come here."

Dave complied with Sebastian and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sebastian reached into his bag, dug around a little, and pulled out a first aid kit.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dave said.

"What?" asked Sebastian.

"You carry a first aid kit in your overnight bag?" inquired Dave.

"Well, you never know when you may need one when driving an hour and a half across the state.

Dave chuckled. He watched with curiosity as Sebastian fiddled with alcohol prep pads, triple antibiotic, and a band aid. Sebastian was getting everything set up, while placing his hand back on Dave's arm to hold it up.

"You know this is right out of a sappy soap opera or something." Dave said.

Sebastian smiled, but didn't say anything.

Sebastian started working on Dave's elbow. Dave hissed at the contact with alcohol, but didn't pull back. The ointment was placed with Sebastian's fingers and a band aid was gently applied. Dave watched it all, a cute little smile on his face. Sebastian was too engrossed in his work to notice.

"I would kiss it to make it feel better like a doting mother, but I don't think you need that, big guy." Sebastian said, with an ornery smile.

"I wouldn't mind….." Dave said quietly.

Sebastian suddenly looked into Dave's eyes. He was still holding Dave's forearm from applying the band aid.

Passion. Any trace of previous sadness was gone, replaced by a sweeping passion for each other. That was the only emotion in the room now. It engulfed them at Dave's simple statement. Many times, all passion needs is that one spark, that one instigation, and then, passion takes over.

Sebastian slowly leaned forward, his breath gently blowing on Dave's forearm, before his lips reached the band aid. Sebastian paused for just a second before placing a gentle kiss on Dave's injured elbow.

Then, Sebastian's lips traced up, towards Dave's bicep. Dave's breathing hitched and Sebastian had, by that point, reached Dave's thick bicep.

Sebastian loved that he couldn't get his hand around the bicep. His lips grazed along the skin with his tongue flickering out once in a while. Dave shivered at the contact.

_ This is getting to be too much._

Just as Sebastian reached Dave's round shoulder, Dave gently pushed Sebastian back, studying his soft and slightly confused green eyes.

"Let's kick back and watch a movie." Dave said, quietly.

Sebastian then understood. This was going a tad bit too fast and neither boy wanted to ruin…..whatever it was they had together.

Sebastian complied. He scooted himself to the head of the bed, his head resting on the headboard.

Dave got off the bed, went over to his desk, grabbed his laptop, and opened his Netflix account. As soon as it was open, he looked over at Sebastian to find he was being watched with a faint look of appreciation in his eyes.

Dave smiled shyly and went over to his bed, crawling over Sebastian's long legs to lie down beside him.

_I've dreamed of doing this with a guy. And it's Sebastian!_

Dave sighed and Sebastian scooted a little closer. Dave balanced the laptop on his stomach and Sebastian positioned himself on the pillow, right beside Dave's left shoulder. Both boys kept their hands to themselves, but Dave was silently thrilled that Sebastian was both understanding and basically leaning on his shoulder.

Dave faintly smiled.

"What do you want to watch?" Dave asked.

"You know we have to do a romantic comedy," began Sebastian with a cute little smile, looking up at Dave, "what's the British movie where the dopey guy is in love with a cute blonde, but a zombie outbreak interrupts them?"

"You mean, _Shaun of the Dead_?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I think so. It's a little unorthodox, but I've heard it's a good movie. Have you seen it?"

"Not all of it." Dave lied. He had not only seen the movie multiple times, but he had a copy of the DVD as well.

Dave quietly loaded up the movie and both boys began watching.

Sebastian laughed out loud at the odd ways zombies were killed. The zombie beat down to _Queen_ in the bar had Sebastian in hysterics.

Dave grinned and watched Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. _I am completely relaxed with this guy_. Dave loved the way Sebastian's head would stay in contact with his shoulder. He would get occasional smells of Sebastian's hair and shampoo. He found himself more and more relaxed as the movie went on.

Sebastian did too. While he was enjoying the movie, Dave's presence could be overbearing. He knew he was being watched by Dave but chose not to ham it up or overcompensate in any way. He liked Dave and wanted to be liked back. Dave was freshly showered from his football game and smells would hit Sebastian's nostrils that calmed him.

Gradually, as both boys relaxed around each other, sleepiness set in. By the time the end credits rolled, both boys were asleep.

Dave was the first to wake. He set his laptop to the side of the bed and gently nudged Sebastian.

"Go downstairs to the bathroom if you want to get changed for bed." Dave said.

Sebastian merely grumbled and turned on his side, away from Dave, but pushed right up against him.

Dave smiled.

_This is what I've wanted for soooo long._

Dave gently turned on his side facing Sebastian and placed his large left arm across him, his elbow lying on the bed on the other side of Sebastian, and pulled him towards him.

Sebastian sighed, a kind of high-pitched whistling sound of contentment.

Dave couldn't hold back his relaxed, throaty, slightly growling sigh that seemed to calm them both even more.

Soon, sleep took over again and both boys would be asleep for hours, wrapped arm and arm, body to body, until dawn would invade their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The last Saturday in August greeted Dave and Sebastian with morning sunshine trying it's best to filter through Dave's blue curtains. It was probably humid outside, but neither boy felt it. It was still summer in Lima and Dave's air conditioner whirred along, pumping cool dry air into Dave's attic room. The dangling model airplanes gently swayed with the conditioned air.

Sebastian awoke first with a slight cramp along the left side of his rib cage. In the haze of waking up, Sebastian looked down to see Dave's enormous arm draped over him, with Dave's elbow right beside Sebastian's stomach. However, nature was calling and nature could be very impatient.

Sebastian started to rise from his slumber, only to be pulled right back down by Dave's arm. Dave was still asleep and wouldn't remove his arm. So, Sebastian tried again.

"Nnh-huh", murmured Dave, as his arm clamped down again.

Sebastian tried yet again.

"Nnh-huh!", again murmured Dave, as his arm became a vice grip around Sebastian.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sebastian whispered.

After a second, Dave annoyingly groaned, removed his arm, fell onto his back, and never woke up. Soft, deep breaths came from Dave and Sebastian couldn't help but take a moment to look at Dave. _Sweet, protective…..hurt Dave_, thought Sebastian.

A few minutes later, Sebastian returned to his place on the bed and, upon feeling the shift in weight, Dave, still asleep, rolled back towards Sebastian, waiting for him to get back in place. Once Sebastian was in the same position he was the previous night, Dave's bear-like arm fell back along and around Sebastian, complete with a contented sigh/growl from Dave.

Sebastian smiled.

.

At least twenty minutes passed and Sebastian was growing impatient. He was awake. He enjoyed lying in bed with Dave, but he wanted to get up. Sebastian turned around facing Dave. Dave's breathing hitched just a little, indicating he knew Sebastian had turned around.

Sebastian was facing Dave's chest, his lips along Dave's sternum. He could feel Dave's heartbeat through his t-shirt on his lips and closed his eyes momentarily, simply listening, feeling…... It was hypnotic and wonderfully soothing. He placed his right hand on Dave's chest, just to get a little closer to his bear cub. Just these simple little touches and moments reminded Sebastian of how much he really wanted to change for the better. Simply put, he loved being, well, loved.

Dave sighed and tightened his grip around Sebastian. Sebastian smiled.

"Wake up, bear cub." Sebastian cooed.

"nooo….." Dave grumbled.

"Come on, wake up." Sebastian said, just a little louder.

"nooo….it's Saturdaaaay….."

Sebastian's smile widened and he placed a kiss over Dave's sternum, over his heart. He looked up at Dave.

Dave was still semi-asleep. Sebastian took in Dave's meaty throat, the way his full jaws were relaxed, his soft, thin lips. Sebastian briefly thought about kissing Dave awake, but remembered how careful Dave was trying to be with affection. So, Sebastian compromised with himself.

Sebastian scooted up just a bit and softly kissed just below Dave's Adam's apple. Just a short, sweet kiss. Then, Sebastian resumed his position.

This got Dave's attention of course.

"Good morning." Dave mumbled.

"Good morning, Dave!" Sebastian said, a little eagerly.

"Oh God, you're not a morning person, are you Seb?" Dave softly asked.

"Yup."

"It's Saturdaaaay."

"I know," Sebastian said, cheerfully, "and you got the pleasure of waking up with me!"

Dave moaned.

But Sebastian wasn't done.

He suddenly hopped up on his knees and playfully put his hands on Dave's chest, wiggling Dave to and fro on the bed. Sebastian put his best ornery smile on and wouldn't stop rotating Dave counterclockwise.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Sebastian giggled.

Dave moaned again while Sebastian laughed and laughed and laughed. If Dave wondered how Sebastian felt about him in that moment, he just needed to learn that when a lover plays with you like this in bed, he cares for you. A lot.

Dave had had enough. He grabbed Sebastian's arms with a vice-like grip and pulled him down on top of him.

Sebastian landed on top of Dave with a soft "hmpf" and wasn't moving, trapped in Dave's huge arms.

Once Sebastian was firmly in place, Dave let go and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's back, gently sighing.

Both boys settled down where they were. Dave loved the feel of Sebastian's body close to his, feeling contented, while Sebastian loved the protectiveness and softness of how Dave's body felt.

Neither boy moved for a while, little smiles on each of them. Then, of course, Sebastian had to ruin the moment. He was a morning person, after all.

"Coffee. Stat." Sebastian ordered.

"Yes, sir…" Dave slurred.

"And then I get to meet the parents." Sebastian said.

For the first time that morning, Dave's eyes opened fully.

"No, you won't. They'll be gone." Dave said, a little sadly.

Sebastian pulled himself up a little, with each arm on either side of Dave. He looked at Dave's face and saw no expression on it. He cocked his head a little to the left, studying Dave. Some stubble had appeared on Dave's face and his eyes, still slightly dull from sleep, were also dimmed a little for another, probably saddened, reason.

"Is it that bad here?" Sebastian asked, softly.

Dave took a moment to look at Sebastian. Sebastian's normally meticulously styled hair was disheveled a little, and all traces of the Smythe Smirk were completely erased, replaced by a soft look of concern. _He cares for me. Wow. Man, he's so cute even when he wakes up!_

Dave pulled up closer to Sebastian and kissed him. The kiss was just a soft, soothing kiss to calm them both. Morning breath be damned, Dave wanted to kiss his meerkat and nothing would stop him.

Dave pulled back.

"No," began Dave softly, "but they never ask about 'Gay Dave.' They only ask about school and football and my studies and…."

Sebastian smiled compassionately.

"Dave, there's only one answer for this problem." Sebastian said.

"What's that?" asked Dave curiously.

Sebastian smirked, "Coffee!", and leaped off Dave, who moved off to Dave's mirror on his closet door, fixing his hair suddenly, and grinning at Dave through the reflection.

"Yes, sir" Dave replied, "coffee on the way." Dave got up, grabbed a change of clothes, and started his way to the bathroom. On the way out, he pinched Sebastian in the ribs and ran out of the room, with a short giggle.

Sebastian smiled.

.

True to his word, Sebastian never saw Dave's parents that day. It wasn't for lack of trying. Dave and Sebastian stayed at the Karofsky household for several more hours until they planned their day and left. Dave wasn't too hurt by this, as accepting a gay son can be a process for some parents. _It shouldn't be._

After Dave made Sebastian a cup of coffee, they boys' plans consisted of shopping and possibly a movie. Dave was privately elated. This was the first time he spent any significant amount of time with Sebastian – and it would be the whole day!

Sebastian had his own happiness regarding Dave, but his extraverted self couldn't hold back very many secrets. Dave would catch Sebastian looking at him with a fond look on his face. Dave would shyly look away, bringing out a genuine and warm smile out of Sebastian.

After breakfast, the Lima Mall was the next destination. Sebastian wanted to buy some new shoes and other clothes and Dave couldn't have cared less. Fashionable styles wasn't his thing and if a shirt was made by Marc Jacobs he wouldn't even know. And wouldn't care. He just loved watching Sebastian's love of shopping. Dave grinned most of the day.

The boys just fit. They walked slowly along the halls of the mall, glancing left and right at various stores and merchandise. Occasionally, their hands would gently smack each other's, along with slightly nervous and passionate glances at each other.

While Sebastian was looking at a pair of shoes in a store, Dave decided to have a seat on a bench in the hallway. He started to simply people watch, but found his eyes going back to Sebastian. _My Seb._ Dave loved the way Sebastian's head would quirk to the left when he was studying something. Sometimes, Sebastian's lips would scrunch to the right or left of his flawless face. He watched Sebastian shift his hips in those incredibly tight jeans. _Those long, long legs._

Meanwhile, Sebastian knew he was being watched, studied. At first, he didn't do anything special about it. But after a while, when Dave's eyes became penetrating, he suddenly looked up at Dave.

Across the hallway, Dave's expression was intense and predatory. Upon being caught, Dave sat up a little straighter, with a small smile on his face.

Moments like these occupied the boys, going from store to store. Sebastian loved shopping, appreciating Dave's patience and companionship, while Dave simply loved watching Sebastian. Both boys knew they were headed to something stronger than a friendship, but didn't dare say a word about it. Yet.

They continued this pattern for the next several hours until it was time for a mid-afternoon lunch.

The mall had a diner, which was absolutely nothing compared to Breadstix. Dave offered to take Sebastian to Breadstix, but he refused, simply saying that the diner wouldn't have very many people and they could share a quiet, peaceful mid-afternoon lunch.

Both boys settled down in the diner, placing sandwich orders, when Dave's phone buzzed.

It was a message from Kurt.

_Kurt. Oh my God, I almost forgot!_

The text simply said that he and Blaine had arrived at the Dayton airport and were headed to Lima. They'd be there around 4PM.

Dave halted. He told Sebastian that Kurt and Blaine were coming to Lima for a visit, but did not tell him that they wanted something from him. It was time to tell him.

"Seb," Dave began quietly, "Kurt and Blaine are on their way up here from Dayton right now."

"OK." Sebastian said.

But Dave was quiet.

"You OK, bear cub?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah." Dave simply said.

Sebastian quickly studied Dave and came to the obvious conclusion.

"Uh huh." Sebastian challenged.

Dave looked up at Sebastian and saw the Smythe Smirk. Sebastian bumped Dave's knee, urging him to talk.

But Dave remained silent with a pensive look on his face. Sebastian's smirk quickly vanished, replaced by a look of concern.

"Dave, I wondered if-"

"Here is your Rueben sir, and your patty melt. Anything else for you guys?" the brunette waitress interrupted.

"No, we're fine." Sebastian replied mechanically. The waitress left.

"Eat your sandwich, Seb." Dave numbly said as he took a huge bite of his Rueben.

Sebastian had to be careful here. Something was bothering Dave and here was where trust evolved into…..something more. He was curious and concerned, but also cautious.

"Whatever's up, Dave," started Sebastian, "please know you can talk to me."

Dave looked up with a bite of his sandwich in his mouth to see a compassionate, peaceful expression on Sebastian's face, complete with one hand over his heart.

Sebastian faintly smiled and took a ginger bite of his patty melt.

Dave swallowed his food, looked him over and came to a conclusion. _He deserves to know._

"Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something you should know…about tonight." Dave said.

Sebastian put his sandwich down and focused on Dave, urging him to continue.

Dave briefly looked away at absolutely nothing before pulling his gaze back to Sebastian. His green eyes leveled with Dave's hazel eyes and patiently waited. _God, I want this boy._

"Kurt said they want to ask me something but won't tell me what it is."

Sebastian waited for Dave to continue, but when Dave didn't say anything, he took the opportunity to say the obvious. Well, at least it was obvious to Sebastian.

"Is that it?" Sebastian asked.

Dave narrowed his eyes a little.

"Seb, they're traveling six hundred miles to 'visit' and ask me a question – in person. It's…..odd."

"Well," began Sebastian carefully, "they're obviously visiting their families too."

Dave simply nodded, keeping his eyes on Sebastian. Sebastian took the initiative.

"What do you think it could-"

"I don't know!" Dave exclaimed, clearly exasperated with this little dilemma.

Sebastian kept his cool at the loud, irritated interruption and studied Dave. He didn't like what he was seeing. He knew a lot of the history between him and Kurt, but clearly not all of it. He knew nothing of Dave and Blaine's history together.

"Here's what I think you should do…." Sebastian said.

Dave focused entirely on Sebastian.

"I think…you should finish your Rueben, take me back to your place, and we take a nap."

Dave visibly relaxed, slightly disappointed at Sebastian's suggestion. Dave briefly looked away, and back again at Sebastian, with a half smile on his face.

"You'll work yourself up into a tightly wound frenzy if you keep stressing about it. Whatever they want, it's important. They care about you, Dave. And I do too. So, let's finish up and go back to your house." Sebastian said, firmly.

Dave smiled.

"OK."

They finished their sandwiches, drove back to the Karofsky household with two shopping bags, walked into Dave's parent-less house, and spooned in Dave's bed.

Both boys smiled as sleep took over.


	7. Chapter 7

Scandals was buzzing with activity when Dave and Sebastian arrived. Scandals was hosting a Labor Day weekend drag show. Numerous drag queens were huddled in the dance area, performing individually and even suicide drag.

Dave and Sebastian could've cared less. They had much bigger issues to deal with that night. Kurt and Blaine would be arriving anytime soon and they wanted to keep an eye out for them.

Dave was nervous. Sebastian did his best to calm and cheer him up.

"Dave, relax. They care about you." Sebastian said.

They were seated near the pool table, the furthest away from the show. Of all the nights to meet for an important question it had to be during a holiday drag show.

Dave sat in a booth with Sebastian right at his side. The empty side of the booth just kept reminding Dave of the impending arrival of Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm trying, meerkat," began Dave "but…..just stick around me, OK?"

"Of course, Dave." Sebastian replied supportively, while placing a calming hand on Dave's nervously bouncing meaty thigh.

A festive atmosphere was all around them. Occasional cheers from the dance area flooded their ears. Mike the bartender and his partner Brian were buzzing around at the bar, rushing to get drink orders through. Strobe lights bounced everywhere, music was turned up, and a gay party was underway. Both boys were drinking beer and Dave was ready for his second one.

"Hold up, bear cub." Sebastian warned. "You need to have a clear head."

Dave nodded and looked down.

Sebastian then knew what to do. He calmly reached for Dave's hand, sliding his smooth fingers over Dave's rough ones. Dave let him and suddenly squeezed. Unfortunately, he squeezed too hard.

"D-david!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"Oh, sorry." Dave replied, as he relaxed his hand but didn't let go.

Dave took Sebastian's suggestion and tried to ignore what Kurt and Blaine could want. It didn't work. All that did was give Dave queasiness in his belly that wouldn't go away. Beer didn't exactly help or hurt. His introverted mind whirled around and around and was only calmed by Sebastian's touch and company.

_I'm so glad you're here Seb._

Dave turned to Sebastian and smiled. Sebastian smiled back. They looked deeply at and into each other until Dave couldn't stand it any longer. Dave put his hand on the back of Sebastian's head, slowly pulled him closer, and kissed him. This kiss was different than any other they shared. This was a desperate, needy kiss that showed how lonely and scared they were. And, how much they needed each other. This kiss lingered and lingered and lingered until air gave way.

They pulled apart from each other, panting in each other's faces. Foreheads touched, eyes searched, fingers roamed each other's faces. Oh, the need for both of them tonight was staggering!

Slowly, they pulled away, with little smiles on their faces. Dave didn't stop holding Sebastian's hand.

.

Minutes passed. Dave wasn't as stressed out as he previously was. Sebastian relented and bought another beer for them both. Dave, to his credit, only took two sips of his beer, so Sebastian wouldn't worry. It was simply the right thing to do.

And just when another round of drag queen performances was about to begin, that's when Dave saw them.

How could he miss them? They were both dressed like they obviously didn't live in Lima anymore. Kurt wore a short sleeved white shirt, with a dark-colored vest over it, and gray, formal shorts. Blaine could've been his twin, wearing a kind of J. Crew blue shirt and gray shorts.

_Typical._

"Kurt!" Dave exclaimed.

Kurt's head whirled in his direction, smiled at Dave, and then quickly turned into a hateful scowl at seeing Sebastian. Blaine too noticed them and quickly had an odd expression on his face.

Kurt and Blaine each exchanged glances to each other and walked towards Dave.

"Dave!" Kurt said, "God, it's so good to see you!"

Dave stood up, left the booth, and gave a quick, friendly hug to Kurt. He turned to Blaine and shook his hand, with a smile.

"It's good to see you both. Come. Let's sit down. I need to explain his presence here tonight." Dave said, indicating Sebastian.

Warily, Kurt scooted into the booth, followed closely behind by Blaine. Dave got in the booth first, so he could face Kurt. Sebastian then sat down.

Tension could've been easily cut with a chainsaw then. The four of them had so many emotions that it became a maelstrom – fury, confusion, calm, and even exhaustion.

Surprisingly, it was Sebastian that spoke up first instead of Dave.

"Blaine, Kurt, it really is good to see you both." Sebastian said.

Kurt said nothing. He didn't even look at Sebastian. Blaine simply stared.

"Sebastian, you're the last person I expected to see here. What's going on?" Blaine asked, indicating Dave and Sebastian.

"Seb and I have struck up a friendship." Dave said simply.

"_Seb?_" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt. Seb." answered Dave, as he glanced quickly at Sebastian, and then right back at Kurt.

Kurt glanced at Sebastian and then back at Dave. He narrowed his eyes a little, shrugged, and then said,

"Let's get some drinks, Blaine."

"OK. Does anybody need anything to drink?" Blaine asked.

"No, we're good." Sebastian answered for both him and Dave. Dave shyly looked away.

"Kurt? Diet Coke?" asked Blaine. Kurt nodded, smiling to Blaine.

Blaine left.

More tension. _Uggh. I need to do something._

"Was the flight OK, Kurt? I know everyone hates turbulence." Dave asked.

"Yeah, it was fine." Kurt answered.

More silence. The evening wasn't going well for the four boys, but you couldn't tell with the happy, musical atmosphere of the drag show. Another round of cheers went up as a drag queen finished her performance just as Blaine returned with their drinks.

"Blaine, Kurt," suddenly began Sebastian. His hand tightened in Dave's grip under the table.

The two boys in question simply looked at Sebastian.

"I hoped after Regionals last year that you'd see that I'm trying to change. When we dedicated our performance to Dave here," Dave's head shot up, "I really was identifying that I needed to change, to become a better person. It didn't take long to figure out that I just can't be the snarky, slutty meerkat anymore. And that that transformation takes time, patience…and trust."

Kurt's eyes went up for just an instant and the mention of the marsupial. Then, he relaxed and returned his gaze to Sebastian.

"Soon after, Dave and I struck up a friendship," he tightened his grip on Dave's hand even further, "and I sincerely hope you'll be able to forgive me for every manipulative, painful thing I did to hurt you."

Blaine and Kurt were stunned. This is not what they expected for tonight at all. They quickly looked at each other and then back to a pained Sebastian.

"Of course, Sebastian!" exclaimed Blaine.

Kurt wasn't too sure. Trust is earned, not suddenly established.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I really don't know what to say…." Kurt said, weakly.

Dave eyed Kurt. He was a little perturbed at Kurt's reaction, but not really surprised. On the one hand, Sebastian really hurt Kurt's relationship with Blaine. But on the other, Kurt had a forgiving nature that, with enough trust, could unfold here tonight. Plus, Dave was, by now, fiercely protective of Sebastian and wouldn't have it any other way.

Four boys. Lots of pain around. Lots of forgiving. Lingering pain. Festive atmosphere. Passionate memories. No thoughts were really in the vicinity now, as four boys tried to find their place for the evening, with ardent emotions enveloping them. It was almost hard for them to breathe.

"Blaine?" suddenly asked Kurt, "would you mind playing a round of pool with Sebastian?"

"Are you sure?" asked Blaine.

"Of course. Nothing's going to happen with you two. And, I'd like a moment to talk to Dave." Kurt answered.

Blaine looked to Sebastian who nodded. Blaine got up and headed towards the empty pool table. Sebastian gave one final squeeze before pulling his hand away from Dave's. Out of the corner of Blaine's eye, he saw this hand motion, but acted like he didn't. The two left.

Dave gulped. Now, he was alone with Kurt. Dave quickly imagined how Kurt would approach him with the startling news about his new friendship with Sebastian. But, he had to wait. Kurt started….

"It really is nice to see you David. And you look well." Kurt said amiably.

"Thank you, Kurt. And you look fantastic as always." Dave answered. Kurt looked away for a little bit, loving the adoration.

"Thanks Dave." Kurt said. There was a very brief silence before Kurt began again.

"How long have you and Sebastian been friends? Is he OK with you?" Kurt inquired.

Dave studied Kurt before he answered. He knew where this was going and he had to nip it in the bud as quickly as possible.

"Kurt," began Dave gently, "Sebastian is a changed man. Months and months have gone by since you last saw him. He was honest when he said he wants to be a better man and, trust me, I wouldn't be fooled by now. He's trying Kurt. You of all people should know what it takes to forgive."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"He makes me laugh a lot…..and smile." Dave said, almost dreamily.

Kurt narrowed his eyes just a bit, reading between the lines.

"Are you two…?" Kurt asked delicately.

"Oh no," Dave answered, "at least, not yet. And before you begin," Dave said with a smile, "we're taking it very slow. He wants to, too."

Kurt's smile widened.

"Well, just let him know that if he hurts you, he has to answer to me!" Kurt teased.

Dave laughed, full-throated and real. It was a sound Kurt learned to love.

The boys then looked at each other, smiling those honest, life-affirming smiles that only friends who have been through a lot truly understand.

The lighting at Scandals was dark and inconsistent. But Kurt never looked more radiant to Dave. _Kurt is still soooo beautiful._ That thought struck a bad, bad nerve in Dave, which prompted him to say something.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

Dave paused. He knew he had to say this, but it would be difficult.

"You were right about me in a lot of ways," began Dave. Kurt gave Dave his full attention.

"You said I needed to be more comfortable with myself. You were pleasantly surprised that I was here at Scandals the first time we saw each other since that disastrous junior prom. You understood I needed time. You were proud of me. You knew I'd be happy and OK. All of this was true…."

Dave halted. The next part would be hell, but it had to come out.

"Dave…?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"But you were wrong about one thing."

"Oh," began Kurt, perplexed. "What was that?"

Dave paused for effect and so he could take a deep breath. He looked Kurt over, making sure he had his full attention, before he dropped this bombshell.

"I really was in love with you."

.

Kurt's eyes shot up and his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise. Of all the revelations, this was not one that Kurt ever expected. Dave simply stared at Kurt, taking in his surprised expression. No words were available out of Kurt and he just stared at Dave. Dave, feeling sorry for him, quickly glanced at Sebastian, and then right back at Kurt.

"Life goes on, Kurt. Life goes on." Dave said, with a small smile.

Kurt was still stunned into silence.

"Everything OK here?"

Dave and Kurt snapped their heads in the direction of Blaine and Sebastian, who were returning to the table. Pool game evidently over, Blaine sat down beside Kurt and Sebastian sat down next to Dave.

It didn't take long to see that both Blaine and Sebastian knew something was said between the other pair that was earth shattering. They exchanged glances at each other, and then back to their respective partners.

Kurt still hadn't said anything, simply staring at Dave.

Dave's smile remained. He looked at Sebastian, reached for his hand, and returned his gaze to Kurt, in a knowing way.

Body language had taken over. No words were spoken. If Sebastian and Blaine knew they returned at an inopportune time, they would've immediately left. But they didn't. They were worried.

"I take it Dave refused?" Blaine asked.

"W-what?" Kurt asked.

"Did Dave refuse what you were going to ask of him?"

Dave quickly looked at Blaine and then furrowed his brow a little at Kurt.

Kurt still hadn't said anything but was trying to regain his composure.

"Oh, no I hadn't even gotten that far! Dave and I er, um, were getting caught up. I was just surprised at something he said…"

Dave faintly smiled, squeezing Sebastian's hand.

"Everything OK, Dave?" Sebastian asked.

Dave looked at Sebastian, still with his furrowed brow, nodded, and returned his gaze to Kurt.

"Well, Kurt," began Blaine, "no time like the present. Ask him."

Kurt looked at Dave, clearly pained by what he was about to ask. Dave looked concerned and very briefly nodded to Kurt to speak.

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Well, um Dave," Kurt began, struggling over his words, "Blaine and I are e-engaged."

Sebastian smiled, quickly followed by Dave.

"Congratulations." Sebastian said.

"Yes, Kurt," began Dave, sympathetically, "congratulations. I'm happy for you. Really."

Blaine smiled at Dave and Sebastian, waiting for Kurt to continue. When he didn't, he turned to Kurt and urged him to continue.

"Well," Kurt began, "we….I wanted to ask you something."

Dave waited. Kurt was torn but somehow obligated to ask. The time had come for Kurt to ask Dave what he wanted. Again, Dave waited.

Kurt regarded Dave for a moment before he finally asked –

"Would you be my best man?"


	8. Chapter 8

FINAL Chapter. Thanks for reading and commenting. I'm glad many of you liked my first fanfiction. I still, to this day, miss David Karofsky on Glee.

.

The last Saturday in August in Lima, Ohio was no different than the one three weeks ago. It was still hot, humid, with lots of bugs. Just a general feeling of discomfort. Nothing out of the ordinary for that area of the American Midwest.

But inside Scandals, where Kurt had just dropped a bombshell, the air was motionless around the four boys' table. He had just heard a request that he had no frame of reference in how to deal. The urge to bolt out the front door was huge, but Sebastian's calming, slightly squeezing hand on Dave's thigh held him in place.

Four boys looked at each other and back to Dave almost in unison. Being the center of attention was relatively new to Dave and he hated it. Well, he wasn't used to it unless he was introduced by the press box announcer at a football game.

"You…you, what?" Dave stammered.

Kurt looked nervously at Blaine and then right back to Dave.

"I want you to be my best man. We plan on getting married here in Lima this coming spring." Kurt said, almost sweetly.

Dave was shocked back into silence. He looked at his beer bottle, his eyes opening wider for an instant, then back to normal, and wide again in succession. Blaine simply watched Dave's inner turmoil. Sebastian knew Dave well enough to know what to ask next.

"Do you want to go outside for a second?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Dave said quickly, but said nothing after that.

The boys only looked at each other, sipped on their drinks, looked around anxiously, and then returned their eyes back to Dave, who still said nothing.

Kurt, for his part, was taking it in stride. Dave looked up at Kurt and saw Kurt's sweet expression on his face. Dave studied Kurt's face. _He must know why I'm stunned. What the hell, Kurt?_

"Why?" Dave asked.

Kurt smiled.

"Well, Dave, to show to the world that the LGBT community can forgive and heal. That's always a big plus for all to see. In addition, it would do my Dad some good to see that we're OK again with each other. I don't have many friends in New York either, especially ones that are willing to fly to Lima for a wedding. And you do clean up nicely in a tux!" Kurt replied, energetically.

Dave's eyes narrowed. Sebastian braced. Blaine looked at Kurt in complete and total confusion.

"All of those answers have very little to do with me. With who I am. With what I mean to you." Dave replied, viciously.

"Well, Dave, I mean, you are important to me and I know-"

Dave stood up and motioned to Sebastian.

"The answer's no. We're leaving." Dave said. And with that, he stormed out. Sebastian, confused, simply told Kurt and Blaine to wait, and ran after his bear cub.

.

Outside, Dave heard a familiar sneeze.

"God bless you."

Sebastian whirled around and found Dave leaning up against the side of the bar, one foot hiked up against the wall near his knee, and he was brooding. Sebastian quickly walked over to Dave, slowing as he approached him.

The two were silent. Dave was hurt. Kurt didn't say a word about what Dave meant to him, as a friend or anything. Kurt just wanted to have Dave represent his political agenda. Dave was Kurt's last resort. It all left Dave feeling empty and confused. And angry.

"Something tells me Kurt said that all wrong." Sebastian began.

Dave suddenly turned to Sebastian, getting right up in Sebastian's face. Sebastian showed no fear.

"Oh yeah?" Dave began angrily, "and how's that? That I'm just a gay excuse, a gay last resort for a best man?"

Sebastian placed a soft hand on Dave's chest, feeling his fleeting heartbeat. He felt so bad for Dave in that moment.

"Bear cub, you and I both know Kurt isn't a hurtful person. Unless provoked, of course, by yours truly." Sebastian said, a little coyly at the end.

Dave smirked, and then his frown returned in full force.

Sebastian smiled and very briefly kissed Dave.

"By the way," began Sebastian, "what was said at the table as Blaine and I were finishing our pool game?"

Dave couldn't look at Sebastian then. He was talking to Kurt about his feelings for him six months prior. How do you tell a potential lover about your feelings for a past lover? Dave struggled for words and Sebastian patiently waited. Sebastian saw the internal struggle and stroked his hand along Dave's heart. Dave returned his gaze to Sebastian and slightly smiled.

"I told him that what I told him six months ago was true." Dave simply replied.

"Oh? And what was that?"

Dave hesitated, took a breath, closed his eyes momentarily, and fessed up.

"That when I told Kurt I was in love with him, I was telling the truth. And then told him that life goes on…with someone else."

Sebastian's eyes widened for just a second, and then dropped back in place. He nodded and then quickly smiled. Sebastian started to say something, but Dave suddenly grabbed Sebastian's face and kissed him. Dave was almost crushing Sebastian's lips as little moans and whimpers were escaping the mouths and throats of the two passionate boys. Sebastian's hands found their way up Dave's broad back and squeezed around the shoulders.

The late August summer had nothing on the heat between these two boys in that moment. The kiss lingered, full of desperation and love. Bodies were flushed and both boys felt their erections pressed up against each other. It was getting too much to bear for both boys. Their feelings for each other were more important than their physical needs.

Finally, it was Dave who pulled back first. Both boys were panting, but Dave still held Sebastian's face. Foreheads pressed together, they looked into each other's eyes. _I love this boy._

"What do I do, Seb?"

Momentarily confused, Sebastian realized Dave was referring to the problem with Kurt.

"Go back inside and ask for clarification. Something tells me that Kurt held back something because Blaine and I were there."

"And you'd be correct."

Sebastian and Dave spun around to see a sheepishly smiling Kurt standing about ten feet away, not too far from the bar's entrance.

Then, Kurt began to slowly advance towards the two boys. Sebastian had plenty of enough sense to know to leave.

"I'm going back inside. I'll keep Blaine inside too." Sebastian told Kurt and Dave.

As Sebastian went to the entrance, he was surprised when Kurt lightly grabbed his upper arm and stopped him. He simply smiled warmly into Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian, in return, smiled back, casually touched Kurt's shoulder and headed towards the entrance. Just before he got in the door, he stopped, winked at Dave, and opened the door, going inside.

"Had you known what I was about to ask you," began Kurt, "I don't think you would've confessed what you said in there."

"Oh, so this is my fault?!" Dave asked angrily.

"No," Kurt said patiently, "that means that there was a lot of tension in that bar just now and when Blaine came back from playing pool, and pushed me to ask the question, I couldn't really stop myself."

Kurt briefly looked down and then right back up into Dave's hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dave." Kurt said.

Dave simply looked at Kurt and blinked twice.

"Yeah, well, I'm done being a project. I'm becoming my own gay man right _here in Lima Fucking, Ohio!_" Dave screamed.

Kurt looked at Dave in shock. Dave looked back and was immediately sickened with the look of fear in Kurt's eyes. He never, ever wanted to see that fear again. And it happened. And he was sick.

"S-sorry." Dave mumbled, looking at the ground.

Kurt paused for just a moment before he began talking.

"Dave," began Kurt, "I like you. I really do. I know we're not close or anything, but I think we have a mutual respect towards each other."

"This sounds like a counseling session." Dave said, slightly annoyed.

"It's not." Kurt started, "Look, Dave, I just heard that you were in love with me six months ago. How was I supposed to tell you that I simply _liked_ you when you just said you used to _love_ me?"

"Just like that." Dave answered.

Kurt shook his head.

"I…didn't consider that at the time." Kurt answered.

Dave snorted.

"Dave, I was shocked. I don't always make the best decisions when surprised like that. Nobody does."

Dave was silent. He knew Kurt was right on that point.

"I really am sorry I hurt your feelings, both last Valentine's Day and tonight. I do like you David. I just don't know you very well. If I hadn't made up a bunch of bullshit on the spot in there, I don't know what-"

"Wait, what?" Dave asked incredulously.

Kurt looked down, ashamed.

"Yeah," began Kurt, "I didn't know how to handle your confession, so I just made up some bullshit in there when answering your question about being my best man. I didn't know what to say around Blaine and Sebastian. Or what I could say. I didn't want my words to…I don't know, get misconstrued?"

Dave peered at Kurt, slowly walking closer.

"I screwed up, Dave. I've never had anyone confess their feelings for me like you did in there."

Dave showed surprise, stopping just a few feet away from the struggling boy in front of him.

"Blaine…?"

Kurt smiled.

"Oh, he tells me he loves me. He just doesn't do it so bluntly or so boldly or so…passionately."

"There better not be trouble in paradise, Kurt. I will have to hurt him."

"No Dave, it's not like that. Blaine tells me he loves me often and believably enough. But, you and he are different. He's not as passionate as you are, but he is in his own way."

Dave haphazardly nodded, yet was still a little uncomfortable.

"Look," started Kurt, "your confession threw me off – a lot. I….."

Kurt hesitated. Dave watched.

"Didn't you see the way Blaine was looking at me when I was telling you why I wanted you to be my best man?" Kurt asked.

"No."

"He was totally confused. He expected me to tell you that I like you and that I miss you and that we got over our difficult past to become friends."

"Are we friends, Kurt?" Dave asked.

Kurt took this time to close the gap between him and Dave. Kurt, almost eye level with Dave, then wrapped his arms around Dave, resting his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave stiffened, relaxed into the hug, and wrapped his enormous arms around Kurt. The two boys held each other as noisy bugs chirped around them. There was no breeze under the half moonlight and two boys reached a better understanding then.

"I like you too, Kurt." Dave whispered.

Kurt pulled back and warmly smiled at Dave. They held each other, looking into each other's eyes, with an understanding centered on friendship and brutal honesty. There were no more words needed in that moment, but Kurt chose to ask one more question.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Sebastian?"

The question stopped Dave's thinking. He knew the answer…..didn't he?

"I don't know…." Dave responded, "Yeah, I think so."

"He loves you."

And before Dave could ask Kurt about that, Kurt quickly spoke again.

"Forgive me, bear cub?" Kurt asked, with a half smile on his face.

"'bear cub'?" Dave chuckled, "that's what Seb calls me."

Kurt tightened his grip around Dave and Dave, in response, gently tightened his grip around Kurt.

"Really?" Kurt began demurely with a devilish look in his eyes, "I never knew that."

Dave laughed.

.

Dave and Kurt returned to the table. When Dave saw Sebastian still sitting with Blaine, he smiled, relieved that he didn't leave. Of course he knew Sebastian wouldn't leave, but was relieved anyway. Kurt briefly kissed Blaine as he sat back down. When Dave sat back down, Sebastian's hand immediately went back to Dave's thigh where it previously was, as if on cue.

"Everything OK, bear cub?" Sebastian asked concerned.

"Yeah, Seb. Everything's OK." Dave answered with a smile.

Dave then turned his attention to Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt, I'd be happy to be your best man." Dave said. The three boys smiled, but Dave continued.

"And Blaine?"

"Um, yeah?", thrown off by Dave's sudden question.

"Two things."

Blaine leaned forward slightly. Sebastian looked at Dave with a faint look of amusement on his face. Kurt did too.

"One, treat him right." Dave said, indicating Kurt. Before Blaine could respond, Dave continued.

"Two, you're getting one helluva bachelor party!" Dave said with a smile that widened near its end.

"That'd be awes-" Blaine said, but stopped himself, looking at Kurt for verification that this plan was OK.

Kurt looked a little hurt. It was Sebastian that spoke up first.

"Tonight has been an exercise in how to communicate. I think what bear cub is trying to say is that since he's going to be Kurt's best man, he wants to throw Blaine a bachelor party. So, since that's the case, I'll be throwing you a bachelor party, Kurt." Sebastian said with an excited smile.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kurt said, exasperated, "you two have this all backwards. The best man is supposed to throw his groom a bachelor party. And I have veto rights to what or _who_ is going to be at this party." Kurt was clearly indicating he didn't want any strippers at Blaine's bachelor party.

"No, you don't." Dave began casually, "and Kurt, we're gay. We have to do gay marriage a little different than the norm. Besides, it'll do you some good to have meerkat throw your bachelor party. You'll get to see how wonderful this guy really is."

Sebastian was floored. He just stared at Dave. Dave knew this, turned to Sebastian, and kissed him gently. Dave pulled back with a brief wink and returned his gaze to Kurt. Blaine was in quiet awe at how cute Dave and Sebastian looked.

Kurt wasn't convinced, but relented anyway. He did, however, cordially smile at Sebastian.

"Kurt," Blaine said, "let's let Dave and Sebastian do this. It shows how much they care about you and us and our future. A kind of…" he struggled for words until he made his decision, "forgiveness."

Kurt looked at Sebastian and Dave closely. Then, coming to some kind of conclusion, returned to Blaine and nodded.

There was a happy silence then. There was a full circle at that point. Kurt and Dave had recovered from their past but this evening's communication debacle seemed to strengthen their friendship. Sebastian, while not completely forgiven by Blaine and Kurt, did a lot to repair that too. It was pointedly clear to Sebastian and Dave that Blaine really, really did love Kurt. And four boys smiled at each other. All tension was gone, most was forgiven, and life really was going on in the right direction.

Later, Blaine and Kurt left. Exhaustion from travel had begun to seep into their bodies and they left soon after. Hugs and friendly kisses were exchanged, even between Kurt and Sebastian. Dave inwardly smiled and Blaine noticed. When they hugged, Blaine quietly whispered 'thank you'. Dave nodded, unsure what Blaine was referring to, but guessed it was about the best man question.

It was almost midnight, as the last Saturday in August was coming to an end. Sebastian always had to leave around this time and Dave hated it.

"Dave, I have to leave soon."

"I know." Dave said, dejectedly.

"Do you know where Mahogany Apartments are?"

Confused, Dave thought for a moment and answered.

"Umm, yeah. They're on the eastside of Lima. Why?"

Sebastian smiled.

"Well," Sebastian said, "my sister is moving to an apartment here. She's transferring high schools. She's a sophomore."

"Oh," Dave said, "is that good?"

"Yup," Sebastian said smugly, "'cause that means she'll be close to Lima. Close to Pawnee. Close to my bear cub."

Dave narrowed his eyes a little. He didn't know where Sebastian was going with this, so he gave in.

"Why are you tell-"

"I'm coming with her."

Dave was shocked. Sebastian was coming to Lima with his sister! That meant he was probably transferring to be with her. That meant he was probably transferring to Pawnee! That meant more time with Sebastian!

Sebastian smiled as he watched Dave get it.

"That's right, bear cub. I'm transferring to Pawnee. Turns out it's much cheaper to just rent a monthly apartment rather than pay for tuition at Dalton. And the only way my Dad would let me move here is if I wasn't alone, so I convinced my younger sister to transfer."

Dave's mouth fell open. He leaped out of the booth, scooping up Sebastian in his arms. Sebastian was surprised, his neck hurting from the sudden angle he found his head, crushed between Dave's massive shoulder and forearm.

The two held each other, Dave rocking him from side to side as he laughed and laughed. Sebastian couldn't hold back a tear from the happiness.

Dave pulled back and just grinned, looking into Sebastian's eyes. Without thinking, he grinned even harder and confessed.

"God, I love yo-" started Dave, but stopped suddenly.

Dave's eyes enlarged. That simple yet honest phrase almost fell out of his mouth, unsure of whether he should've said it. Dave was inwardly horrified.

"Oh, um, I-"

"I love you too, Dave." Sebastian said quietly.

Dave's babbling stopped, replaced by a beautiful smile. He hadn't let go of Sebastian very much in the last few minutes and wasn't about to. He gently grabbed the back of Sebastian's head and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. They couldn't help falling in love with each other in just the span of the late August summer. Young love was impulsive, after all, and they both were ready for a boyfriend.

The kiss deepened. Bar life went on as normal, since the drag show had ended, with a new one starting at midnight. But the boys couldn't care. Their lips were attached to each other, nearly attacking each other, until Dave swiped his tongue against Sebastian's lips a few times. Sebastian opened and Dave shifted so his tongue could tentatively enter. Sebastian whimpered and Dave groaned. They'd never kissed this way before and loved the feel of each other's tongues, their lips, crashing lovingly and passionately. They didn't want to stop!

However, Sebastian tried to pull back, as best he could with Dave's firm grip and tongue. Sebastian whimpered louder to have Dave relax his muscular grip. Dave finally relented.

"I'm so sorry, bear cub, but it's almost-"

"Midnight." Dave finished, breathlessly.

"Yeah…."

Dave slowly stood up, never letting his hands go without touching Sebastian in some way. He held on to Sebastian's hand as he got up. The two proudly strode by the patrons, past the drag queens, out through the dance area, and out the door.

Predictably, Sebastian sneezed, followed by Dave's quiet 'God bless you."

It had become a "thing" between the two boys, something that would only be funny to them and no one else. Isn't that the way "things" should be?

Hand-in-hand, they walked to Sebastian's car and stopped.

"So, I'll be moving to Lima in about three weeks. I have to finish up some things at Dalton before my Dad would let me move here." Sebastian said.

Dave nodded, suddenly not wanting to talk about that right then. They could always talk about the impending move to Lima later. Dave just didn't want Sebastian to leave. He loved sleeping next to and waking up next to his Seb.

And, as expected, Sebastian read his thoughts.

"Dave, this is the last Saturday in August. We'll have this dumb midnight goodbye only two or three more times. That's it."

"I know…" Dave said a little glumly, "I just liked having you spend the night."

"Awww, that's so cute, Dave!"

David Karofsky, proud gay right guard for the Pawnee High School Indians and almost straight-A student, moaned and grabbed Sebastian's belt loops, pulling his Seb to him. He went in for one more goodnight kiss, but was stopped.

"I'm proud of you, Dave."

"W-what do you mean?" Dave asked.

Sebastian looked away for a moment before looking back at Dave to give him his answer.

"You really have come a long way. And you survived last February – both Kurt and suicide. And you took the time to listen to Kurt instead of leaving Scandals. You've stopped running Dave. You've become a great guy and I'm honored to be with you right now."

Dave was floored, a small glistening in his eyes. He hadn't heard words spoken so softly and honestly about him before. And they were coming from Sebastian!

"Oh, Seb!" Dave responded and kissed Sebastian. He was trying to hold back tears and was unsuccessful. He quietly sobbed against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian grabbed Dave's face and steadied it against his lips, letting Dave cry and kiss. The heat and humidity fell flat all around them. Kissing was more important than anything else.

Finally, they mutually separated. Dave wiped a tear from his right eye and just as he was about to wipe his left eye, Sebastian beat him to the punch. Sebastian smiled into Dave's eyes. _I'm so grateful you're in my life, Seb!_

"See ya' in a week, bear cub."

Smile widening, Dave said, "See ya' in a week, Seb."

"Call or text whenever you want." Sebastian said.

"I will. You too."

And then, as the clock was nearing midnight, Sebastian simply got into his car and left Lima.

Dave watched him drive off like he always did, giving a small wave. He knew he wouldn't have to watch Sebastian drive off for too much longer and that gave him hope.

Dave walked to his truck. He was light and giddy in the heavy and oppressive heat and humidity of the night. As he got in, started the engine and air conditioner, he looked up at the night sky. It was now past midnight. The date was September 1st and bigger and better things were to come. The football team was undefeated, his grades were stellar, he had forgiveness and understanding from people he hurt in his past, and he had Sebastian Smythe.

Yeah. It was going to be a great September.


End file.
